Always with you
by Joy-girl
Summary: It's kinda different, for me at least, It's a sad story, AAMRN, but it's differentish, um, read and review please!


I Know! I know! I WILL get all my other fic! Really!!! This is actually kinda different for me, you'll see I guess… R&R!!!

Ages ~

Ash ~ 30

Misty ~ 30

Sabrina ~ 10

Kay, here it goes!

Listen to sad music while reading!

Always with you 

**   A tired woman sat at her kitchen table drinking her coffee. **The bags under her eyes made her look older than she really was. She was staring off in the distance daydreaming. A noise from above made her blink and listen carefully to the noise. Sighing, she stood up and put her empty coffee cup in the kitchen sink. 

  Slowly, she made her way up the stairs and walked to a closed door. She smiled a bit, and quietly knocked on the door. A barely audible gasp and a quick movement around the room put a smile on the woman's face. "Come in!" Came the small voice from inside the door. 

  The woman opened the creaky door and smiled at the little girl in the bed. "What are you doing awake at this hour, Sabs?"

  The little girl looked up at the woman with big, chocolate brown eyes which shook with such a cute puppy dog look that almost wanted to make the woman melt. "I couldn't sleep."

   The woman made her way through the toys and clothes on the floor to Sabrina's bed and sat down. "Why not?"

  The girl shrugged. "I don't know." She thought a moment that smiled and asked, "Tell me a story mommy!"

  Her mom smiled and looked down at her daughter. "What kind of story?"

  She thought a moment then answered, "A sad one!"

  Her mother raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want a sad story?" 

  "I always hear fairy-tale stories and happy stories, I want something different this time!"

  Her mom nodded and hesitated only a moment before starting her story….

"Well, this sad story didn't start out so sad. It started out happy, like all the other days in this young girls life. She had a wonderful life! She had just gotten married to the love of her life, and she had just found out some wonderful news! She was pregnant! One day, before she had told her husband, she was exceptionally happy. That day, she was planning on telling her husband that she was going to have a baby…

(In the story)

This certain girl had fiery red-orange hair that was tied back in a long ponytail with a curl on the back, her husband's favorite style for her hair. Her name was Misty. She was prancing around the house dusting everything, trying to make it look so wonderfully perfect for her husband who was due home in, five minutes!

Finally, the front door opened, and in came a black-haired boy, around he age of twenty. Misty skipped over to him, hugged him, and kissed him happily on the lips. "HI Ash!"  She said happily. Ash smiled faintly at her and nodded. "Hey,"

Pikachu gave a tired smile at the couple then ran into the kitchen for some ketchup.

Misty took Ash's hand and led him to the couch. "I have some new for you! Sit down!" 

Ash nervously sat down. "I have news for you too, so you better sit down too." He sighed. "You first." 

Misty smiled and nodded. She was standing up and almost jumping for joy. Her smile got bigger and she announced what she'd rehearsed many times. "You know that wonderful night a few weeks ago? Well, of course you do, well, guess what? I'm pregnant!" She grinned happily, but it was quickly turned into a frown at Ash's frown. She could feel tears come to her eyes. "Aren't you happy?" She sat down next to Ash and took his hands. 

She was surprised to see tears in his beautiful brown eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Misty, I really don't want to have to tell you this…" 

"Ash…?"

Ash sighed, and looked into her eyes. "Misty. I-I've been helping out the league for some time now." 

Misty gave Ash a silly look. "Well I knew that honey! That's what pokemon master's do!"

Ash shook his head, no longer looking at Misty. "I mean helping them out with Team Rocket, helping them fight them."

Misty's eyes widened. "You – you mean pokemon battling right?" She looked at Ash with worry. 

Once again, Ash shook his head. "NO, well, it's both."

"YOU actually physically fight the rockets?" 

Ash couldn't even look into his wife's horrified gaze. He nodded. 

"So that's what that bruise and cut was from, you said you were just being clumsy… why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you." 

"Well, now, not only am I worried, I'm mad! How could you not tell me this?! And why are you telling me now?"

Ash choked back a sob. Misty was surprised, should she be mad, or should she comfort her husband about something that was unknown to her? "Ash…?"

Ash shakily took her hands into his own and looked her in the eyes. "It's, see, we usually wear masks so the rockets won't come after us or our families, but, they saw me without my mask, and, I'm afraid they could come after me, or you, at anytime. I don't want you to get hurt, Mist!"

Misty felt tears coming to her eyes. How could all this happen to her? She was having such a wonderful life! They were just about to have a child! And now the rockets were after them?  Ash took a deep breath and continued. "The league told me that I can stay home and keep and eye on you until they defeat he rockets, and now I get to help you with the baby too." 

Ash sighed and pulled Misty into a tight hug while she sobbed into his chest, cling like a baby to his shirt. 

Misty slowly pulled away. Ash looked at her in concern. "Are you okay? I really am sorry, Mist." Ash looked down. "I can understand if you didn't forgive me for a while."

Misty sighed and lifted his face with her hand. "I forgive you Ash, I may want to hit you at times, but I love you for a reason Ash, and we said for better or worse, and till death do us part. And that's what I'll stick to. Now go upstairs while I get dinner ready."

Ash hugged Misty again and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you."

"Love you too." Misty smiled up at Ash as he helped her off the couch. 

"I'll be back down in a few minutes." Ash called from the stairs.

Ash walked up the stairs and towards the bathroom. He stood and glanced at the window in their room. "Huh, wonder why Misty left it open when it's raining." He walked into the room to shut the door. Once inside, he stopped suddenly while his heart clenched in fear. "No." He whispered. There on the floor was wet footprints leading down the stairs coming from the window. "MISTY!" Ash ran down the stairs as fast as he could, jumping the stairs four at a time. 

He raced into the kitchen and gasped. There was Misty, a gun was pointed at her head by a man dressed in black. Ash could feel the rage surging through his veins. "Let her go." 

The rocket smirked, and shook his head, he pulled the safety trigger. Ash felt helpless, what could he do? He saw the tears running down Misty's face. "Take me! Just don't hurt Misty!" Ash cried out desperately. 

The rocket thought a moment, then the room was filled with a light. "PIKACHUUUUUU!"  When the light faded, the rocket had dropped the gun on the ground where it lay forgotten. The rocket was breathing hard in anger. He ran up to Ash to throw a punch. Ash dodged and gave him a kick and tripped him. The rocket glared from the ground with ash standing over him smirking, but the smirk was soon off his face and was replaced with horror when the rocket reached for the nearby gun and shot it at Misty. 

Without so much as a thought, ash jumped in front of Misty. "NOOOO!" Came Misty's anguished cry. 

Ash fell back into her arms. Barely breathing. Misty choked back a sob as she brushed back a strand of black hair from his face. "No, Ash…" She whimpered. 

Ash weakly opened his eyes. "Misty…" He started. He stopped for a moment and closed his eyes. "Ash! Please! No!" Misty still held him in her arms. Ash opened his eyes again and looked at Misty. "I love you Misty. The reason I wanted to defeat the rockets is because I wanted to keep this from happening to you and other families" His voice was strained and misty knew he only had a few precious seconds left. "I love you too, Ash! Don't go! I need you! The baby needs you!" 

Ash looked at Misty and smiled. "You're beautiful, you know that? I love you." With that, he closed his eyes and fell limp in Misty's arms. "Ash? ASH?" Misty started to shake him. "Ash no! Please! Nooo! I love you Ash! Don't leave me!" She hugged him close to her and began to rock back and forth. 

The rocket just stood by and smirked at the seen, when finally, he heard on angry voice behind him. His eyes dilated. He forgot the Pikachu. He whirled around and fumbled to shoot the gun, but it was too late, the Pikachu glared with tear-filled eyes and glared. "Pika. PIIIIKAAACHUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu released a mighty thunder attack, maybe one of his strongest, that stopped the rocket cold until the police came.

All the while, Misty sat in the corner of the kitchen holding her dead husband, rocking back and forth murmuring things to Ash. She wanted so desperately to believe he wasn't dead. The paramedics came and had to pry Ash our of Misty's grasp. They tried there best to consol the weeping girl, but nothing helped. The only one who could was gone – gone forever. 

The league did give her something to help her though; they gave her a letter that was written by Ash a few days before his death. The words written inside gave her hope, and with her friend's help, and the new baby coming, she lived each day at a time, but she never forgot her love, Ash."

(End story)

The mother stopped and smiled at her daughter's crying face. "That's so sad mommy!" 

The mother smiled. "I know, but you're the one who wanted a sad story." She reached down under her bed and grabbed a box of tissues and handed them to Sabrina. 

"Do you want to hear a happier story?" 

Sabrina shook her head. "No, but if you hear me wake up in the middle of the night, you'll know why."

The mother smirked and stood up. She bent down and planted a kiss on her daughter's forehead and tucked her in. She walked out of the room and turned out the light before closing the door. Sighing, she walked to her own room and sat on the bed. She reached over to her nightstand and opened the drawer. Inside, she drew out a small envelope. She opened it and pulled out a letter, old and crinkled from being read so many times.  

Misty – 

_   I suppose if your reading this, something bad has happened. I'm sorry! You were always saying when we were younger that I would get myself killed on one of my crazy adventures, well, I guess it finally happened. It was probably my fault, like usual, I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry I never told you about my 'secret life', which you no doubt found out about by now. I was trying to make the world a lot safer for you and all our friends and family. _

_  Well, I guess you'll just have to go on without me now, wait, I take that back, I will be with you, I know I'll be in your heart no matter. I'll be watching out for you no matter what. I've heard all these stories about when someone dies, and the husband/wife is so depressed they can't get on with they're life, I don't want that to happen to you. I want you to live life to the fullest! Be happy! Go be a water master or something, I don't know, just live life to the fullest and don't be sad! Think that you'll be with me someday (hopefully not anytime soon) and I'll always be with you!_

_  I love you Misty! Don't ever forget that I'm always with you!_

_Your loving husband, _

- _Ash_

*Sniff* was that sad enough for you? It's different because usually it's Misty who gets hurt, I decided to be different ^-^  So, um, Review please!

~Smile, Jesus loves you!


End file.
